


Remember me

by LadyBones_92



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, F/M, Introspection, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBones_92/pseuds/LadyBones_92
Summary: [...] "Speravo di trovarti qui..." sussurrai semplicemente, ignorando appositamente il rumore del mio cuore rimbombarmi nelle orecchie.Lanciai appena un'occhiata nella sua direzione e vederlo restare immobile in quel modo mi fece capire che - no - quello non era assolutamente da prendere come un buon segnale. Quando lo vidi voltarsi nella mia direzione e puntare i suoi occhi chiare su di me, mi ritrovai a trattenere involontariamente il respiro. [...]





	1. Prologo

_< <Sono forte perché ho già perso chi_

_amavo, sono già sopravvissuto, so come_

_si reagisce, so che non si muore. >>_

_\- S. Casciani_

Il genere umano è la cosa più interessante che mi sia mai capitata di osservare e, nonostante possa vantarmi di aver visto un numero considerevole di stramberie, gli umani restano i miei preferiti.

Sono, così, dannatamente ossessionati dall’idea di dover essere abbastanza per meritarsi l’amore di qualcuno, per un lavoro prestigioso o – semplicemente – per essere accettati. La verità che tutti ignorano è che, in realtà, gli umani hanno paura di _scomparire._

Polvere portata via dal vento, dimenticata.

Una vita intera passata a cercare di incidere a fuoco il proprio nome su questa esistenza per lasciare – a chi verrà dopo – la prova del proprio passaggio.

Spettri di una vita vissuta, ecco cosa si è destinati a essere.

Ci sarebbe qualcosa di incredibilmente poetico in tutto questo se non fosse che, alcuni di loro – o meglio di noi - , sono nati per essere degli spettri prima ancora di avere la possibilità di viverla una vita. Fatti di sogni negati, amori mancati e strade non percorse.

E si riconoscono, basta guardarli negli occhi anche per una sola frazione di secondo e riconoscere il vuoto che vi è al di là di essi.

Io sono una di loro e vorrei dire che la cosa mi dispiaccia, ma ho imparato a vedere le cose da una prospettiva diversa perché – serve essere pratici nella vita – alle volte bisogna sapersi accontentare di quel poco che si ha.

Forse è per questo – più una serie di motivi relativamente trascurabili – che mi ritrovai in mezzo alla folla irrequieta dello Smithsonian alla ricerca di un paio di occhi chiari. E – per quanto la mia fosse stata la scelta più avventata che avessi preso in quasi 24anni – non riuscivo ancora a trovare un motivo valido per girare i tacchi e andarmene da lì, a parte quello di morire prematuramente – ovviamente.

Avrei potuto cercare di racimolare quel po’ di buon senso che doveva essermi rimasto e andarmene da lì ma – si sa – non sono mai stata brava a seguire i consigli che fossero i miei, o quelli di qualcun altro. Fu così che mi ritrovai a muovermi in direzione della teca in vetro al centro di una delle tre sale principali fino a fermarmi a qualche passo da un uomo con indosso una giacca in jeans e un cappello calcato sulla testa.

"Speravo di trovarti qui…" sussurrai semplicemente ignorando appositamente il rumore del mio cuore rimbombarmi nelle orecchie.

Lanciai appena un’occhiata nella sua direzione e vederlo restare immobile in quel modo mi fece capire che – no – quello non era assolutamente da prendere come un buon segnale. Quando lo vidi voltarsi nella mia direzione e puntare i suoi occhi chiari su di me, mi ritrovai a trattenere involontariamente il respiro.

No, decisamente quella era stata l’idea peggiore che avessi mai preso.


	2. When I found you

Avevo passato la notte insonne, cosa che succedeva spesso quando mi ritrovavo a studiare come una matta. D’accordo, forse era meglio dire che mi succedeva spesso quando mi ritrovavo a fissare il monitor del mio computer per ore e ore, ma – ehi – nessuno è perfetto in questa vita.

Almeno questa volta, però, la mia insonnia non era da attribuire né allo studio e né tanto meno a qualche aitante attore, no. Era dal giorno del museo che non ero più riuscita a chiudere occhio. Probabilmente, il mio cervello stava ancora cercando di metabolizzare come diavolo fosse possibile che fossi ancora viva e con ogni pezzo del mio corpo al proprio posto – quello giusto.

A essere onesti stavo ancora cercando di capire cosa fosse realmente successo. Beh, in realtà, sapevo perfettamente cosa fosse successo, ma non volevo ammettere a me stessa di esserci cascata ancora una volta. E, invece, era successo: mi ero fatta coinvolgere, di nuovo.

Quella era la storia della mia vita.

Bastava che prendessi a cuore qualcosa che mi ci fiondavo a capofitto, e poco importava se si parlava di combattere contro il disboscamento forestale o impedire la distruzione di un negozio di ciambelle.

Per quei dolci mi ero persino fatta incatenare davanti la porta dell’edificio, ma stavamo pure sempre parlando delle ciambelle migliori della città. Sono una ragazza con delle priorità, io e, poi, chi non avrebbe fatto la stessa cosa?!?

Questa volta le cose non erano poi così diverse. Certo, ciambelline a parte, ma bisognava andare con ordine.

Tutto era iniziato nel momento in cui Fury mi aveva proposto quello che lui aveva chiamato “tirocinio”, perché chiamarlo con il suo nome – “ho bisogno di tenerti vicina per controllarti meglio” – non sarebbe stato poi così appropriato, infondo. Vorrei poter dire di aver avuto anche solo la possibilità di rifiutare l’offerta, ma è praticamente impossibile dire di no a quell’uomo anche volendo – cercate di capirmi. Mi ero ritrovata, così, a seguirlo più o meno ovunque. Blocchetto alla mano, avevo finto di essere una giovane agente alle prime armi, ignorando volontariamente le occhiate di quelli che erano veri agenti. Probabilmente, la mia presenza aveva finito per destabilizzarli – non si vedono tutti giorni ragazze con mezzi capelli lilla aggirarsi per il centro operativo dello S.H.I.E.L.D.

Nonostante tutto, il piano di Fury stava filando alla perfezione. Per la precisione, quella a filare liscio ero io. Da quasi due settimane mi ero comportata come una ragazza qualunque della mia età – nei limiti del possibile – il che praticamente era un record. Per un attimo, uno soltanto, ero arrivata a pensare che tutta quella calma avrebbe finito per inghiottirmi e disintegrarmi. Lo avevo creduto davvero fino a quando un giorno – senza alcun preavviso – non era scoppiato il finimondo. Lo S.H.I.E.L.D. era imploso per via dell’HYDRA. C’erano stati attacchi da ogni dove, Fury aveva dovuto fingersi morto e lo aveva fatto così bene che me l’ero quasi bevuta – Dio, quell’uomo aveva sempre avuto un certo talento per il dramma. Captain America era stato accusato di tradimento, qualcuno era morto, qualcun altro si era salvato e, beh, il resto credo che ormai sia storia. Per settimane non si era fatto che parlare – su giornali e tv – del disastro che era successo. Supereroi, tsk.

È stato proprio in quell’occasione, in ogni caso, che sono venuta a conoscenza dell’esistenza del Soldato d’Inverno. Non ascoltavo una storia così triste dai tempi di “Edward mani di forbice”, a eccezione del fatto che questa si basava sulla realtà. E – per quanto rasentasse i limiti dell’assurdo – non potevo negare che ai miei occhi da psicologa, aveva il suo dannato fascino. D’accordo, probabilmente il suo fascino lo avrebbe avuto anche se fossi stata una semplice segretaria di un centro estetico, ma questo non è poi così rilevante.

Mi ricordava un po’ quelle ciambelline per cui avevo combattuto a lungo anche se, questa volta, di dolce c’era ben poco.

Quando, poi, tutta quella storia era giunta al termine ognuno aveva preso la sua strada e io mi ero ritrovata nuovamente al punto di partenza: sola. Natasha si era dileguata, Steve e Sam si erano messi alla ricerca di quello che non era più un fantasma, ma una persona in carne e ossa. Fury, invece, aveva preso il largo non senza avermi prima fatto capire chiaramente che la distanza, alla fine dei conti, non sarebbe riuscita a tenerci separati – si, il suo lato tenero continuava a emozionarmi come poche cose nella vita, lo dovevo ammettere.

Per quanto riguardava me, invece, sarei ritornata sui miei libri e alla mia noiosissima vita – petizioni sulla protezione dei koala a parte. Ed era esattamente quello che ho fatto, più o meno.

Avevo deciso di seguire, ancora una volta, il mio istinto e – complice l’interruzione di fine semestre – mi ero detta che non ci sarebbe stato nulla di male se mi fossi imbattuta per puro caso in qualcuno.

Non un qualcuno a caso, ma la ciambellina bisognosa di aiuto… o meglio Bucky – Dio, dovrei seriamente smetterla con queste similitudini così assurde.

A lungo avevo cercato di pensare dove cercare. Insomma, dove sarebbe mai  potuto andare un assassino addestrato con zero ricordi del suo passato e, probabilmente, qualche problema a capire il mondo? Se fosse stato anche solo la metà come Steve, di certo non avrebbe avuto neanche la più pallida idea di cosa fosse Netflix – gli anziani di oggi.

Alla fine avevo finito per optare per lo Smithsonian che per quanto potesse essere una scelta azzardata – quella – restava la meno scontata. Quel posto brulicava di ricordi di persone vissute ed eventi che avevano finito per cambiare la storia, per sempre. Il passato racchiuso in una stanza e, tra tutti quei ricordi, spiccava  la storia di quello che un tempo era stato James Buchanan Barnes.

Vorrei poter dire di aver fatto un buco nell’acqua con quella che, con assoluta certezza, era l’idea più folle che avessi avuto in quasi ventiquattro anni di vita. Talmente assurda e con mille incognite che, quel giorno, prima di uscire dal mio appartamento, avevo lasciato, in un cassetto della mia scrivania, un testamento – non avevo avuto il tempo per scrivere le mie memorie, ancora.

Il fatto che adesso io mi trovi alla terza ora di Psichiatria – il professore che continua a parlare senza sosta della Schizofrenia – e la mia testa che ciondola per l’incredibile stanchezza accumulata, non significa che io abbia fatto un buco nell’acqua. Diavolo, no. Avevo avuto ragione fin dall’inizio.

Quel giorno, lui era là.

 

 

***

 

_Quella non era la prima volta che mi recavo allo Smithsonian. La prima volta che avevo visto con i miei occhi la mostra dedicata a Captain America, ero poco più che una bambina e l’ala a lui dedicata non era stata ancora sistemata, non del tutto. Oggi, ad anni di distanza quel posto aveva assunto un aspetto diverso ma non aveva perso la sua magia, brulicando continuamente di persone. Non ricordavo più quante volte avevo fatto la fila per entrare e, anno dopo anno, diventava sempre più difficile mimetizzarsi tra i bambini. Una volta avevo persino tentato di prendere per mano il primo ragazzino che mi capitava a tiro, così, giusto per non sentirmi fuori posto. Quel tentativo era fallito miseramente, ma la verità era che – adulta o meno – quello era, in assoluto, il mio posto preferito._

_Pensandoci non sarebbe stato poi così catastrofico morire lì dentro, insomma, c’erano posti peggiori in cui morire, no?_

_Per lo meno era quello che mi continuavo a ripetere mentre vagavo per i lunghi corridoi del museo. Quella volta non avevo perso tempo a soffermarmi su ogni dettaglio di ogni teca ma mi ero diretta – spedita – in direzione dell’unica che, quel giorno, mi interessava._

_A voler essere precisi, non era la teca in sé che mi interessava ma la figura in giacca di jeans e cappellino calcato sulla testa. Non era stato difficile capire di chi si trattava. Gli si era creato un piccolo vuoto tutto intorno come se – inconsapevolmente – le persone avessero recepito, a pelle, di dover restare a un passo di distanza._

_Una specie di tacita legge scritta chissà dove che io avevo prontamente deciso di ignorare, facendo così un passo avanti. Coraggiosamente mi ero sistemata al suo fianco sbirciando nella sua direzione con la coda dell’occhio. Lui era rimasto immobile, lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé su quella delicata scritta bianca. Vorrei poter dire di essere rinsavita all’ultimo momento ed essermi allontanata con la nonchalance che mi contraddistingueva, ma la realtà dei fatti è che sono rimasta lì fino a quando la mia bocca non aveva preso l’iniziativa di parlare._

_“Speravo di trovarti qui…”_

_D’accordo, non era stata di certo la frase migliore del mio repertorio. Neanche nei film di serie B erano caduti così in basso, ma a mia discolpa ho da dire che in quel momento ero stata colpita da una botta di panico improvvisa – sempre meglio tardi che mai._

_Avevo visto il suo sguardo spostarsi lentamente nella mia direzione e, per un attimo ho pensato: ecco ci siamo, questo è il momento in cui la mia vita finisce. Poi, però, il suo sguardo era volato oltre la mia spalla alla ricerca di qualcosa e, per un secondo – uno soltanto – avevo tirato un sospiro di sollievo._

_Un attimo, appunto._

_Il mondo ha iniziato a muoversi un po’ più velocemente quando lui mi ha afferrato per il braccio e trascinato via. Inutile elencare tutti i possibili scenari sanguinari che la mia mentre era riuscita a elaborare in quella manciata di secondi. Tutto era stato, però, spazzato via nel momento in cui mi ero ritrovata – spalle al muro – a fissare i suoi occhi. Cavolo, erano più azzurri dei miei._

_“Tu chi sei?” Mi aveva chiesto tendendo il braccio bionico sul muro, la sua mano a qualche centimetro dalla mia testa._

_Tutta quella strada per cercare una persona per poi sentirsi chiedere chi fossi – la storia della mia vita, in poche parole. Sollevai gli occhi al cielo ripetendomi mentalmente che me l’ero cercata, alla fine dei conti._

_“Eleanor. Un’amica di Steve…”_

_Avevo risposto semplicemente rendendomi conto, troppo tardi, che avevo decisamente scelto le parole sbagliate per descrivermi. Mi era uscito spontaneo dire una cosa del genere così come a lui era riuscito spontaneo irrigidirsi._

_“Beh, non proprio amica amica… conoscente? Probabilmente neanche lui si ricorderà di me, pensandoci. Ok, posso ricominciare da capo?” Avevo sputato fuori quelle parole così velocemente che ero stata costretta, poi, a prendere un bel respiro._

_“E’ qui?”_

_Non aveva perso tempo in stupidi e inutili giri di parole, a differenza mia. In fondo che cosa mi sarei mai potuta aspettare?_

_“No, sono venuta da sola. Nessuno sa che sono qui… e probabilmente non avrei dovuto dire una cosa del genere.”_

_Dio, si poteva essere più idioti di così? E io che mi vantavo di aver visto sufficienti puntate di Criminal Minds da sapere come comportarmi in questi casi – dilettante. Era rimasto a fissarmi, lui, corrugando appena la fronte come se stesse cercando di mettere insieme i pezzi di un puzzle._

_“D’accordo, so che può suonare leggermente assurdo e lo è, ma non sono qui per fare la spia o trascinarti via con la forza… insomma, mi hai vista?”_

_Avevo sussurrato indicando me stessa che in confronto ero un vero e proprio scricciolo. Doveva essersene accorto anche lui dato che, lentamente, aveva indietreggiato di un passo lasciandomi un po’ di libertà di movimento, ma non la possibilità di scappare._

_“So cosa significa vedere la propria realtà sgretolarsi e restare completamente soli. Fa paura, ma il mio mondo è abbastanza grande da poter contenere anche te, se tu ne avessi bisogno…”_

_Non avevo mai immaginato che, un giorno, quelle parole  – ancora impresse nella mia mente di bambina – sarebbero sgorgate fuori da vecchie ferite. Erano rimaste lì in sospeso, in attesa del momento per venire fuori e, alla fine, lo avevano fatte con la forza di un fiume in piena._

_“Qualcuno doveva pur dirtelo.”_

_Avevo poi sussurrato nel vederlo immobile davanti a me. Mi sbagliavo, le situazioni possono sempre peggiorare anche quando crediamo che più in basso di così non si può andare._

_“Ok, non per rovinare il momento, ma… hai intenzione di uccidermi? Perché non sarebbe davvero carino da parte tua dopo quello che ho detto e vorrei, davvero, essere positiva ma sai tutto questo silenzio… è davvero pesante. La pausa a effetto è passata, tipo un minuto fa quindi potresti che ne so, dire qualc…”_

_“Smettila di parlare!”_

_Mi aveva zittito. Sì, il Soldato d’Inverno – l’assassino più pericoloso dell’ultimo decennio – mi aveva zittito e non ero ancora certa se partire con una ola o meno, dipendeva se quello significava che sarei potuta tornare a casa con le mie gambe o non tornarci proprio. Giusto per andare sul sicuro, però, avevo finito per serrare le labbra talmente tanto forte da sbiancare quasi la pelle._

_“Va via da qui. Non ho bisogno del tuo aiuto.”_

_Lo aveva detto con un filo di voce, quasi per paura di quello che sarebbe potuto succedere se avesse parlato con un tono normale. Io, dal canto mio, avevo cercato di dire qualcosa – qualsiasi cosa – ma prima ancora che ne avessi avuto la possibilità, lui si era allontanato verso la folla venendo risucchiato da essa._

_Ed era così che era terminata la mia avventura con il Soldato d’Inverno – veloce come un temporale estivo._

***

 

 

Trepidante, avevo atteso il fatidico momento in cui, il professore ormai stanco, non avesse notato l’orario e si fosse deciso a finire lì la lezione per quel giorno. Ci aveva impiegato più tempo del solito, ma quando aveva – finalmente – detto di aver terminato un senso di sollievo aveva finito per invadermi il corpo.

E, per quanto fossi incredibilmente assonnata, avevo raccattato tutte le mie cose ed ero schizzata fuori dall’aula – letteralmente. Poco ci era mancato che fossi finita addosso a Tim – uno dei miei compagni di corso.

“Ehi, Lenny dove vai così di corsa?” Mi aveva chiesto aiutandomi a mantenermi in equilibrio.

“A casa. Nel mio letto. A dormire. Ne ho bisogno.”

Tim aveva sorriso di quella pessima imitazione di un robot, regalandomi un buffetto scherzoso sulla guancia.

“Non ti trattengo oltre, ma ricordati che sabato abbiamo la serata cinema e niente scuse di tu che salvi il mondo, perché non ci credo!”

Mi ero ritrovata ad annuire, se solo avesse saputo che quella mezza storia che gli avevo raccontato era vera…

Un sorriso spontaneo sbocciò sulle mie labbra a quel pensiero e – sollevato il braccio – avevo finito per salutarlo, senza impedirmi dal fargli la linguaccia. Una dodicenne intrappolata nel corpo di una ventiquattrenne, ormai non vi era più alcun dubbio.

Scossi la testa divertita quando voltandomi – distratta – non avevo finito per scontrarmi contro qualcuno. La presa sui libri che stringevo al petto finì per allentarsi con il contraccolpo, facendo scivolare tutto al suolo.

“Mi spiace, non guardavo dove stavo andando…”

Mortificata, mi piegai velocemente per cercare di raccogliere le mie cose seguita a ruota dallo sconosciuto su cui ero finita addosso.

“Grazie, ma non c’è bisogno…”

Mi affrettai  a dire quando non lo vidi afferrare uno di quei libri e porgermelo con la sua mano sinistra, lasciando che il metallo spiccasse sotto la luce del sole.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed ecco qui il primo capitolo. Spero vi piaccia, almeno tanto quanto sia piaciuto a me scriverlo. Un grazie alle persone che hanno perso un pò del loro tempo per leggere sino a qui, spero che continuerete a seguire questa storia.  
> A presto,  
> LadyBones.


	3. When you trusted me

L’ultima volta che avevo condiviso uno spazio così ristretto, come quello del mio appartamento, era stato con Charlie, la mia prima e – probabilmente – unica vera amica che avessi mai avuto. Non ero mai stata poi così fortunata quando si trattava di amicizie. Avevo quella che in molti avrebbero potuto definire come “paura di legarsi a qualcuno”. In realtà, non riuscivo a capire per quale assurdo motivo bisognava riporre la propria fiducia nelle mani di qualcuno che, prima o poi, avrebbe finito per andar via mandandoti in frantumi, ancora e ancora.

Le persone aveva finito sempre con il deludermi dal quel punto di vista. Credo che tutto fosse iniziato quando – da ragazzina – aveva preso l’assurda decisione di prestare il io libro preferito a una potenziale futura amica. Con il senno di poi, mi ero resa conto che effettivamente quella era stata la prima di una lunga serie di stupide idee che io avessi mai potuto avere. Sì, la lista era abbastanza lunga.

Quel libro, che avevo custodito come se fosse la cosa più preziosa di questo mondo, mi era tornato indietro distrutto e il mio cuore non aveva retto. Insomma, se qualcuno non è in grado di prendersi cura di un libro, come si può mai pretendere che abbia cura di un altro essere umano? Così, quell’amicizia era finita prima ancora di iniziare e mi ero ripromessa che – mai e poi mai – avrei prestato qualcosa di talmente prezioso a qualcun altro. Beh, lo credo per davvero fino a quando non ho conosciuto Charlie.

Ci eravamo incontrate durante i primi giorni di college, entrambe strambe al punto giusto per poter andare d’accordo. E così era stato.

Avevamo preso un appartamento insieme decise a vivere a pieno la vita da studentesse universitarie – cosa che avevamo fatto, almeno fino al giorno in cui Charlie non era andata via. Un master informatico dall’altra parte del paese.

Un’occasione imperdibile ed ero stata felice per lei, anche se quello aveva significato lasciare che le nostre strade si separassero. Credo che sia stato il momento in cui avevo fatto ritorno nell’appartamento ormai vuoto – dopo aver lasciato Charlie in aeroporto – a farmi decidere di non prendere neanche semplicemente in considerazione l’idea di trovarmi una nuova coinquilina.

Avevo finito per mantenere anche questa promessa… più o meno.

Qualcuno, adesso, stava occupando la stanza di Charlie e quel qualcuno non ero io. Beh, per lo meno non quella volta. no, la stanza era occupata da colui che la maggior parte della popolazione mondiale avrebbe definito come un assassino. E probabilmente lo era, ma personalmente non sono mai stata una grande fan delle etichette. E sì, lo so che al momento potrebbe sembrare che io abbia qualche rotella fuori posto.

Sospirai appena voltandomi su di un fianco, una mano ad arruffarmi i capelli già scompigliati e gli occhi a puntare la sveglia che avevo sul comodino. La luce fluorescente illuminava leggermente la camera, segnando quasi le tre di notte. Restai a fissare quei numeretti, in attesa. Per un attimo ho avuto la sensazione di trattenere il respiro, fino a quando non l’avevo sentito. Un grido, proveniente dalla stanza affianco – quella di Charlie.

Erano quattro notti di fila che succedeva.

La prima volta che avevo sentito quell’urlo squarciare il silenzio, avevo credo di essermelo immaginato. Non era poi la prima volta che mi succedeva di svegliarmi nel cuore della notte per colpa di un incubo, soprattutto visto e considerato che i miei sogni erano alquanto discutibili. Freud avrebbe avuto un gran da fare con la sottoscritta, ormai non vi erano più dubbi.

La seconda volta, invece, avevo capito che non trattava più della mia immaginazione. Mi ero ritrovata, così, a mettermi a sedere sul letto con lo sguardo fisso sul muro davanti a me pieno zeppo di fotografie. Avevo finito per concentrarmi su ogni singolo fotogramma per cercare di distrarmi da quel vuoto improvviso alla bocca dello stomaco.

La notte seguente ero preparata. Ero rimasta in attesa – il cuore che batteva un po’ più veloce del solito – fino a che non lo avevo sentito, di nuovo. Quella notte le lacrime mi avevano colto di sorpresa. Non so dirvi come fosse successo, se non che mi ero ritrovata con il cuscino zuppo. Avevo tirato su con il naso e abbracciato il mio orsacchiotto. Sì, beh, ventiquattro anni o meno – ogni tanto – la notte avevo bisogno di abbracciare qualcosa e, poi, quella era una specie di emergenza, no?

Questa volta, invece, non ce l’avevo fatta. Mi ero ripromessa di restare buona buona nel mio letto e non invadere la privacy di nessuno. In realtà – pensandoci bene – quella linea l’avevo superata già da un pezzo e, poi, ormai era praticamente ovvio che facessi particolarmente schifo nel mantenere le mie promesse. Avevo finito, così, per alzarmi in punta di piedi avviandomi lentamente in direzione della camera di Charlie. La porta era socchiusa e – non so per quale motivo – mi ero ostinata a muovermi in religioso silenzio, come se fosse anche solo lontanamente possibile non essere notata da qualcuno come Bucky.

Ero a un passo dalla meta quando, improvvisamente, non avevo finito per bloccarmi. E adesso? Insomma, avevo fatto tutta quella strada senza neanche sapere realmente che cosa avrei dovuto fare. Alla faccia di tutte quelle ore insonni passate sui libri di psicologia. Sollevai gli occhi al cielo dandomi mentalmente dell’idiota, prendendo a mordicchiarmi la pellicina delle unghie – cosa che mi succedeva ogni volta che ero in ansia. Non che avessi un vero motivo per esserlo, in quel momento… beh, a parte il fatto che ero sul punto di entrare nella camera di Bucky – momentaneamente in preda agli incubi – con un’alta percentuale di finire spiaccicata contro qualche muro. Nelle migliori delle ipotesi, ovviamente.

“Per l’amore del cielo, Eleanor…”

Mi rimproverai mentalmente, la mano sollevata a mezz’aria quasi a sfiorare il legno della porta. Sarebbe bastato sospingerla appena per aprirla un po’ di più e sbirciare all’interno, ma poi? Dalla stanza non si sentiva volare una mosca e quello poteva significare che, in realtà, lui si era già riaddormentato, oppure era lì a fingere di dormire. Proprio come facevo io quando – da piccola  mi nascondevo da mia nonna sotto le coperte.

Sospirai appena ritirando la mano e, senza pensarci due volte, finì per scivolare lungo il muro fino a toccare il pavimento – le spalle poggiate alla balaustra della porta. E sono rimasta lì, in attesa senza neanche sapere esattamente cosa avrei dovuto aspettare. In fondo, pensandoci, era ciò che sapevo fare meglio: aspettare per qualcosa di migliore. Magari domani sarebbe cambiato qualcosa e sarei riuscita a trovare il coraggio di entrare, o forse no.

Seduta lì – al freddo – non potevo certo sapere che in quel momento, in realtà, non ero la sola a essere ancora sveglia. Bucky era lì, seduto sul letto – il metallo a sfiorare le lenzuola – e lo sguardo puntato in direzione della porta socchiusa. Aveva trattenuto il respiro per Dio solo sa quanto, fino a che non aveva visto la mia sagoma sistemarsi in un angolo. Quella notte, avevo finito per prenderlo alla sprovvista senza che nessuno dei due ne fosse realmente consapevole. Vorrei poter dire che fossi davvero cosciente di quello che stavo facendo, ma non lo ero. Come non avevo la più pallida idea di dove tutto quello avrebbe finito per portarmi. In fondo, non mi era certo stato concesso il poter di prevedere il futuro – no – semplicemente quello di mettermi costantemente in un mare di guai.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

_Avevo chiusi gli occhi per un attimo. Una semplice frazione di secondo, eppure era bastato a far riemergere quell’incubo ovunque si fosse nascosto._

_Era diventato come giocare a nascondino, solo che non era così divertente come quando giocavo con i miei compagni di classe – no. Era tutto così scuro, freddo e a me non piaceva. Per questo avevo chiesto al mio papà se avessimo potuto non dormire mai e passare la notte a fare altro – qualsiasi cosa. Gli aveva persino proposto di cucinare biscotti se vedere un cartone dopo l’altro lo avesse fatto annoiare troppo, ma non c’era stato verso._

_Aveva tirato fuori uno di quei discorsi mezzi scientifici che ogni tanto gli piaceva propinarmi, ma non ero poi così sicura che li capisse davvero – io di certo non lo facevo. Avevo comunque deciso di fidarmi, così, mi ritrovai nel mio lettino – l’orsacchiotto stretto al petto – cercando di prendere sonno, ma lui era lì. L’incubo che da mesi continuava a tornare a trovarmi, ogni notte puntualmente._

_Aveva l’aspetto della mia mamma._

_Parlava come lei, sorrideva persino come lei, ma a me proprio non piaceva. Non sapevo come fare per farlo andar via, solo il mio papà ci riusciva. Gli bastava stendersi al mio fianco e afferrare la mia mano._

_“Sono qui, è tutto ok.”_

_E tutto iniziava a fare un po’ meno paura._

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Ormai si trattava di un’abitudine.

Ogni notte – puntualmente intorno alle tre  – lo sentivo urlare nel sonno, così, mi andavo a sistemare al mio solito posto trascinandomi dietro il cuscino e un libro. Praticamente di quel passo avrei finito di leggere tutto ciò che avevo in arretrato. Restavo seduta lì fino al mattino seguente, quando – alle prime luci dell’alba – non raccattavo tutto e tornavo nella mia stanza come se fosse del tutto normale passare la notte sul pavimento a fare la guardia. Beh, di quel passo lo stava diventando.

Lui non aveva detto una parola, continuava a gironzolare per la casa come fosse un anima in pena, nel vero senso del termine. Ogni tanto sbirciava dalla finestra per assicurarsi che fosse tutto sotto controllo. Ingurgitava ingenti quantità di caffè – qualcuno che mi faceva un’ottima concorrenza c’era. Sfogliava qualche libro senza davvero soffermarsi sulle parole, oppure restava a fissare un qualche punto dell’appartamento pensando a chissà cosa. Altre volte, invece, spariva nella sua camera.

All’inizio non ne avevo capito il motivo, poi lo aveva sbirciato per caso – beh, illudiamoci che fosse un caso – mentre era intento ad armeggiare con alcune pistole. Probabilmente, si rintanava lì perché geloso delle sue cose oppure perché non voleva spaventarmi. Delle due opzioni io continuavo a preferire la seconda, se proprio dovevo scegliere. Non che avessi avuto realmente la possibilità di chiederglielo ma, anche se l’avessi avuta, dubito che avrei ricevuto risposta.

Da quella volta allo Smithsonian non credo di aver più sentito la sua voce. Non per formulare una frase di senso compiuto, per lo meno. Solitamente, le uniche risposte che ricevevo da parte sua erano un lieve cenno del capo così mi impegnavo a parlare per entrambi. Non che normalmente parlassi così poco, ma questi sono dettagli.

Anche quella sera avevo finito per seguire la solita routine, chiedendomi quanto sarei davvero riuscita a dormire in un letto vero e non sui banchi dell’università. Avevo afferrato il cuscino e il libro lasciato sul comodino quella mattina e, lentamente, ero uscita dalla mia stanza. Mi era bastato mettere un piede nel corridoio, però, per rendermi conto che quella non era decisamente come tutte le altre sere.

La porta della camera di Charlie era aperta.

Per un attimo avevo creduto che  Bucky avesse preso a girovagare per la casa prima del tempo ed ero praticamente pronta a fare dietrofront, risparmiandomi un’altra notte sul pavimento duro.

Invece, lui era lì.

Immobile nel suo letto, mentre io ero rimasta come una perfetta idiota ferma a fissare la camera da lontano. Ora, vorrei poter dire di essere una ragazza estremamente intelligente, ma certe volte le mie sinapsi finivano per incepparsi e io non potevo far nulla se non prendermi mentalmente a schiaffi da sola.

Respirai a fondo chiedendomi di cosa avessi paura. Di una porta chiusa anziché socchiusa? Del mostro che vi era al di là di essa? Ma, l’uomo che ospitavo nella camera della mia amica, era davvero solo questo?

No, i mostri non dormono in un letto. Loro sono nascosti nelle nostre teste.

E, forse, sarà stata proprio quella consapevolezza a farmi muovere. Un passo dopo l’altro e mi ritrovai nella sua camera. Non dormiva, fissava semplicemente un punto non ben precisato del soffitto. Non si era neanche voltato nella mia direzione, ma sapeva perfettamente che ero lì e io mi ero ritrovata a trattenere involontariamente il respiro. Dio, quell’uomo aveva la capacità di rendermi nervosa come poche cose nella vita.

Lascia cadere il cuscino per terra prima di sistemarmi sul pavimento esattamente di fianco al letto – alla faccia di una notte passata su qualcosa di più comodo – ma per quanto agognassi per una buona dormita non avrei di certo invaso i suoi spazi. Lui aveva bisogno di tempo per ricordare, per adeguarsi a un mondo che non era più suo, per capire se stesso e per lasciare che gli altri provassero a guadagnarsi la sua fiducia.

Presi a fissare anche io un punto non ben precisato del soffitto, sembrava andasse di mora ormai. Le mani poggiate sullo stomaco, i piedi puntellati sul pavimento e le gambe lasciate a oscillare lentamente l’una contro l’altra. Ero quasi sul punto di cadere tra le braccia di Morfeo, quando non ho avvertito il suono della sua voce.

“Mi collegavano a una specie di macchina e c’era questa corrente che finiva per attraversarmi il corpo. Era come se si concentrasse tutto nella mia testa e, poi, c’era il buio…”

Lo avevo sentito sussurrare così piano che mi era quasi parso di essermelo immaginato. E – per un attimo, uno soltanto – una parte di me si ritrovò a rimpiangere che quello non fosse stato semplicemente il frutto della mia mente troppo assonnata. Invece no, la realtà era lì pesante come un macino pronta a sgretolarci, ma non glielo avrei permesso. Oh no, fosse stata anche l’ultima cosa che avrei fatto.

E fu così che mi ritrovai ad allungare istintivamente la mia mano alla ricerca della sua. Trovai il metallo freddo e strinsi, più forte che potei.

“E’ tutto ok, sono qui.”

E tutto aveva iniziato a fare un po’ meno paura.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con molto, ma molto ritardo inserisco anche il terzo capitolo. Purtroppo lo studio mi sta tenendo abbastanza impegnata impedendomi di riuscire a pubblicare più velocemente, ciò nonostante spero che la storia vi stia piacendo. Ovviamente ogni vostro feedback è più che ben accetto.  
> Alla prossima. :)


	4. When I made you smile

Quella mattina mi ero svegliata piena di buoni propositi. Prima di tutto avrei dovuto fare qualcosa per la mia schiena, dormire sul pavimento di certo non stava avendo un buon effetto su di me. Non che normalmente, al mattino, fossi così estremamente allegra e pimpante, no. Solitamente mi ritrovavo in modalità zombie e con qualche acciacco, ma quello era dovuto all’età – ventiquattro anni e sentirli tutti – non certo al dormire sul pavimento. E per tutti quelli che fossero convinti che stendersi su una superficie dura aiuti la schiena, beh, non avete capito proprio un bel niente.

Avrei dovuto, poi, presentarmi in università o meglio essere quanto meno capace di prendere qualche appunto. L’ultima volta poco ci era mancato che mi mettessi a russare, Tim aveva avuto la prontezza di spirito di rifilarmi una gomitata nel fianco al momento giusto. Le mie costole erano ancora doloranti, ma quanto meno quel briciolo di dignità che mi rimaneva era salvo.

Cosa più importante, però, avrei dovuto – seriamente questa volta – provare a contattare Steve. Sì, d’accordo, probabilmente quella non sarebbe stata la mossa migliore e – sicuramente – un colpo basso nei confronti di Bucky, ma se non lo avessi fatto allora sarebbe stato un po’ come ingannare Steve. Insomma, con quale coraggio avrei mai potuto mentire a Captain America? Erano giorni che mi rigiravo il cellulare tra le mani in preda all’indecisione, ma quella era la giornata dei buoni propositi e quindi mi sarebbe toccato fare un tentativo. Magari Steve non avrebbe neanche risposto, ma in quel caso io avrei fatto la mia parte e nessuno avrebbe potuto dire poi nulla, no?

Non mi ci era voluto poi molto a ritrovare il suo numero tra i contatti e chiamare, a parte una tazza intera di caffè giusto per darmi una giusta dose di coraggio – per l’alcool era ancora troppo presto. Il cellulare aveva preso a squillare – una, due, tre volte – ma di Steve neanche l’ombra. Magari avrei potuto provare a chiamarlo una seconda volta. Sì, perché no? E fu così che ci riprovai quando, al secondo squillo – mentre mi riempivo la seconda tazza di caffè – non mi ritrovai Bucky difronte. Un’ondata di senso di colpa mi travolse con una potenza tale che finì per sorprendermi e, Dio solo sa come, riuscì a stento a mantenere tutto in equilibrio.

“Caffè?”

Lo avevo chiesto senza pensarci porgendogli la mia tazza, mentre con l’altra mano avevo chiuso la chiamata. Magari non si era accorto di nulla, infondo, non poteva mica sapere con chi diavolo stavo cercando di mettermi in contatto, no? Lui aveva afferrata la tazza sollevando un sopracciglio a un’altezza alquanto preoccupante per il resto della popolazione, ma forse per lui funzionava diversamente persino quello.

“Tutto ok?”

O forse no.

“Sì, solo mio… mio nonno. Credo che non abbia ancora afferrato come funzioni rispondere al cellulare.”

Non si poteva certo dire che avessi mentito, più che altro avevo tirato fuori una mezza verità per uscirmene fuori senza troppi effetti collaterali e – stranamente – sembrava aver funzionato dal modo in cui aveva fatto spallucce e si era sistemato su uno degli sgabelli della cucina. Avrei tanto, ma davvero tanto, voluto tirare un sospiro di sollievo se non fosse che, in quel modo, avrei ammesso in qualche modo la mia colpevolezza.

Dio – mi sembrava di essere tornata ai tempi in cui venivo beccata dopo aver mangiato di nascosto la nutella. In quell’occasione la prova del reato era praticamente spalmata su metà della mia faccia, ma qualcosa mi diceva che anche questa volta non ero messa poi così meglio – tracce di cioccolata a parte.

Afferrai un’altra tazza riempiendola di liquido nero, mentre con la coda dell’occhio avevo preso a sbirciare nella direzione di Bucky. Stava sorseggiando tranquillo il suo caffè, perso chissà in quale ricordo – sempre se potevamo davvero definirlo in quel modo. Arricciai appena le labbra avvertendo una strana sensazione, come un formicolio che piano piano stava finendo per invadermi il corpo. Sembrava quasi… tenerezza? Oh, andiamo Lenny, come se fosse davvero possibile provare tenerezza per qualcuno come lui.

Eppure…

Già, eppure quella sensazione era lì e i miei buoni propositi in un attimo erano andati a farsi benedire.

“Hai fame? Posso prepararti qualcosa. Magari c’è qualcosa in particolare che ti piace…”

Lo avevo visto sollevare la testa nella mia direzione senza dire nulla – non ce n’era stato bisogno. Era bastato guardarlo negli occhi e osservare quel lieve smarrimento che gli aveva provocato la mia domanda per capire. Avevo, così, annuito e – poggiata la mia tazza sul tavolo – mi ero avviata ai fornelli.

“Di solito non li cucino spesso perché ho poco tempo, ma adoro mangiare i pancakes a colazione… e a cena, e a pranzo. Si, beh, un po’ quando capita, ma insomma sono pur sempre pancakes.”

E mi ero lanciata nel mio ennesimo soliloquio della giornata, ma a lui non sembrava dispiacere poi così tanto. La prima volta che ci eravamo incontrati mi aveva zittita, ma adesso sembrava averci fatto l’abitudine o probabilmente aveva capito da solo che era impossibile mettermi un freno anche volendo. All’inizio credevo mi ignorasse, ma quella mattina avevo avuto la conferma che, in realtà, ascoltava qualsiasi cosa dicessi e la consapevolezza del suo sguardo che continuava a seguirmi da una parte all’altra della cucina di certo non mi stava rendendo le cose così facili. Dio, sembrava che mi stessi rammollendo.

Alla fine, però, riuscì a portare a termine la ricetta – alla faccia del buon vecchio Gordon Ramsay. Soddisfatta, afferrai i due piatti andandone a sistemarne uno davanti a Bucky. Lo vidi osservare il piatto con quella sua solita espressione – un misto tra confusione e sorpresa.

Era rimasto per qualche secondo a osservare quella faccina sorridente fatta di fragole e gocce di cioccolato che lo fissava dalla superficie del pancake, ma poi lo vidi.

Un mezzo sorriso fare capolino tra le sue labbra.

Cavolo se era stato veloce, ma non così tanto da perdermelo e la soddisfazione di quel momento era davvero talmente tanta che a stento ero riuscita a trattenermi dal lanciarmi in una ola.

“Mi piacciono i pancakes.”

Lo aveva detto dopo aver fatto fuori metà della sua porzione in tempi record, così, mi ritrovai ad allungargli anche la mia parte con un sorriso a trentadue denti. E al diavolo, la prima cosa che avrei fatto appena sarei stata al sicuro nella mia camera sarebbe stato lanciarmi nella più soddisfacente ola di tutta la mia vita.

 

 

_***_

_Mio papà era bravo in tante cose, ma faceva un po’ pena in cucina. Non glielo avevo mai detto, certo, ma credo che l’avesse capito perfettamente da solo. L’ultima volta che aveva finito per mettersi dietro i fornelli, aveva quasi finito per bruciare l’intera cucina._

_In realtà, era stato molto divertente vederlo cercare di spegnere il fuoco che si era alzato dalla pentola. Alla fine ci era riuscito e aveva tirato fuori la scusa che quella era una tecnica di alta cucina. Avevo finto di credergli, ma da allora in poi aveva saggiamente deciso di evitare di cucinare qualsiasi cosa fosse anche solo lontanamente commestibile._

_Per questo motivo, quando quel pomeriggio lo avevo visto intento a mescolare qualcosa in una ciotola, i miei capelli per poco non avevano finito per rizzarsi  per lo spavento._

_“Cosa stai facendo?”_

_“Cosa credi che stia facendo, tesoro? Preparo la cena!”_

_Lo aveva detto con fin troppo entusiasmo, così, mi ero ritrovata ad annuire. Non avrei di certo fermato il suo entusiasmo, ma avrei preso le giuste precauzioni questa volta._

_“D’accordo, io resterò vicino al telefono giusto nel caso in cui avessimo bisogno dei pompieri, ok?”_

_Nel sentire le mie parole si era fermato – il mestolo a mezz’aria – fissandomi interdetto._

_“Credo di sapere come cucinare dei pancakes…”_

_Non avevo proferito parola, ma il vedermi fissarlo con le braccia incrociate al petto gli avevano fatto capire che, al momento, ero alquanto seria._

_“D’accordo, tua nonna mi ha spiegato passo passo come fare.”_

_Senza neanche accorgermene avevo finito per tirare un sospiro di sollievo nel sentirgli dire quelle parole. Se la nonna era stata interpellata allora potevamo stare tutti tranquilli, lei non commetteva errori da principiante come qualcun altro._

_“Mangiamo pancakes per cena?” glielo avevo chiesto mentre mi arrampicavo su una sedia._

_Lui aveva semplicemente annuito prima di rimettersi a lavoro e quella volta tutto aveva finito per filare liscio. C’era un profumino…_

_“Ecco qui, per la mia piccola peste dei pancakes speciali!”_

_Non appena aveva posato il piatto davanti a me, mi ero sporta per vedere cosa aveva finito per combinare. Mi ritrovai, così, a ridere divertita nel vedere quell’insieme di fragole e gocce di cioccolata sorridermi._

_***_

Il buongiorno si vede dal mattino… o per lo meno è quello che dicono. Sinceramente? Bisognerebbe rivedere questi proverbi perché – davvero – chi li ha inventati non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa stesse parlando.

Il mio buongiorno – quella mattina – magari non era stato perfetto, ma ci era andato praticamente vicino. Certo, alla fine non ero riuscita a concludere nulla di quello che mi ero prefissata, ma c’erano cose più importanti nella vita. Un sorriso, per esempio, per qualcuno poteva significare un enorme traguardo. D’accordo mezzo, ma fa lo stesso visto il soggetto in questione.

Quindi ero pressoché convinta che la situazione sarebbe quanto meno rimasta stazionaria, con me che studiavo in un angolo della cucina e con Bucky impegnato a sfogliare un libro o per lo meno era quello che voleva che credessi. Sembrava fossimo all’interno di una bolla di tranquillità. Il che suona assurdo persino per me, ma funzionava.

Poi, qualcuno aveva bussato alla porta rompendo quel sottile equilibrio e fu subito un po’ come “al mio segnale scatenate l’inferno”. Scattammo entrambi a quel suono, all’erta. Ci scambiammo una lunga occhiata e io mi ritrovai a sperare che non fosse Steve. Non che avesse la più pallida idea di dove abitassi ma, insomma, non che in quel momento le mie sinapsi stessero collaborando.

Bucky – fortunatamente o meno – era stato molto più reattivo di me. Aveva lasciato il libro che aveva in mano sul divano prima di farmi un cenno con la testa, segno che sarei dovuta andare a controllare chi fosse mentre lui spariva chissà dove.

Vorrei poter direi di essere riuscita a trovare un briciolo di autocontrollo, ma sembrava che io funzionassi al contrario. Quando dovevo essere realmente terrorizzata mi buttavo a capofitto nelle cose, mentre quando dovevo andare semplicemente ad aprire una porta mi saliva la tachicardia. Insomma, prima della laura avrei dovuto seriamente rivolgermi a qualcuno bravo – bravo davvero.

Ne ebbi la conferma nel momento in cui mi ritrovai davanti l’uscio di casa Tim. Tirai il sospiro più lungo di tutta la mia esistenza, ringraziando il cielo di essere sempre stata abbastanza strana da non destare sospetti in situazioni del genere.

“Ciao Tim… come mai da queste parti?”

Mi sforzai di sorridere cercando di riprendere il controllo del mio corpo, quando non lo vidi agitare una busta di popcorn davanti alla mia faccia. Ecco, se qualcuno avesse avuto anche solo lontanamente il minimo dubbio, quello era il momento in cui iniziai a rimpiangere che non fosse stato Steve a bussare alla porta e a pregare per l’incolumità del mio ultimo neurone – soprattutto quello.

“Ti eri dimenticata della serata cinema, non è vero?” aveva sussurrato leggermente abbattuto.

“Cosa?!? Io? Nooo, figurati… no, ho solo avuto un piccolo imprevisto…”

Qualcun altro avrebbe trovato una scusa sufficientemente plausibile per chiudere lì l’intera situazione, ma stavamo pure sempre parlando della sottoscritta che proprio non ce la faceva a tirarsi fuori da situazioni più grandi di lei. Se possibile, anzi, finiva per affossarsi ancora di più.

Ci ritrovammo, così, in piedi in mezzo al mio salotto come due perfetti idioti. Insomma, tutto nella norma se non fosse stato che da un momento all’altro mi sarebbe arrivato un attacco d’ansia di quelli epocali. Ero sul punto di dire qualcosa incredibilmente intelligente – ne ero certa – quando non ho visto Tim sorridere a qualcuno e agitare la mano in segno di saluto.

“Tu devi essere l’imprevisto.”

Lo aveva detto con un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra e io, in quel momento, avrei voluto essere inghiottita dal pavimento.

E adesso?

Tim non aveva mai creduto a una sola parola di quello che gli avevo raccontato a riguardo di Captain America e di come mi fossi ritrovata, improvvisamente, a fare parte del suo team. Ok, non ero proprio la parte attiva del team, più la mente del gruppo  – ci vuole ingegno anche per ricordarsi gli ordini del caffè. Restava comunque il fatto che era leggermente complicato spiegare a qualcuno perché Bucky avesse un braccio di metallo. Non che non avessi pensato a delle scuse plausibile, ma si presume che la persone guardino ancora dentro quella scatola nera chiamata tv, di tanto in tanto. Ero nuovamente sul punto di dire qualcosa di estremamente intelligente e arguto, quando qualcuno non ha finito per precedermi – di nuovo.

“Bucky, sono un amico di Eleanor. Mi spiace, non mi aveva detto che fosse già impegnata.”

Wow… insomma, voglio dire… wow!

Mi voltai incrociando per un attimo lo sguardo con Bucky – aveva indossato una felpa rossa , la mano sinistra infilata nella tasca dei jeans e i capelli tirati all’indietro. Mi ritrovai a fissarlo con un sopraccigli alzato con un lieve – del tutto irrazionale – fastidio alla bocca dello stomaco. Avevo impiegato giorni per tirargli fuori qualche parola in più e Tim ci aveva impiegato quanto? Cinque minuti?!?

“Tim, piacere di conoscerti. Ti unisci con noi per il film?”

“Ehm… non credo che lui voglia…”

E per l’ennesima volta fui interrotta.

“Ok.”

Fu così che ci ritrovammo tutti e tre compressi sul piccolo divano: Tim, io e Bucky – chissà poi se lo sentiva davvero suo quel nome. Sta di fatto che quel momento sarebbe entrato di diritto nella top ten dei miei momenti imbarazzanti. Era tutto così dannatamente surreale, compressa tra loro due a guardare uno stupido film di azione in cui non facevano che darsela di santa ragione.

Solitamente non ero una persona troppo esagitata, ma quella sera sembrava proprio che non riuscissi a prendere pace e più mi muovevo e più mi sentavo in trappola. Riuscivo quasi ad avvertire il calore che emanava la persona seduta al mio fianco, cosa che non aveva senso visto  e considerato che c’era una barriera di metallo a dividerci. Sollevai gli occhi al cielo esasperata e consapevole, al tempo stesso, di avere due paia di occhi puntati su di me. Non credo di essere stata mai realmente felice di veder comparire i titoli di coda. Scattai in avanti spegnendo il televisore prima di sorridere soddisfatta.

“Oh, mio Dio questo film è volato in fretta!” esclamai con la solita drammaticità che mi contraddistingueva.

“L’ultima volta avevi ammesso che ti sarebbe piaciuto prendere lezioni di boxe, quindi ho pensato che avresti apprezzato…” lo aveva ammesso con una nota di soddisfazione nella voce.

“Non è esattamente quello che ho detto.” Mi ero ritrovata a specificare senza neanche sapere bene perché.

La risposta che ne seguì me la andai praticamente a cercare.

“Oh giusto… vorresti combattere come Captain America.”

Tim – dolce e innocente, Tim.

Al suono di quel nome avevo sentito chiaramente Bucky irrigidirsi al mio fianco. Non c’era stato bisogno di guardarlo negli occhi, lo avevo percepito a pelle – la sua gamba aveva avuto un piccolo fremito.

“Non ci sarebbe nulla di male nel voler sapersi difendere…”

Ci stavo provando davvero a cercare di arginare in qualche modo la situazione, ma quando il destino ci metteva lo zampino c’era davvero poco da fare. Avevo afferrato in quel momento la bottiglia di birra ormai mezza vuota, mandando giù l’ultimo sorso quando non ho sentito Tim sganciare l’ultima bomba. Strozzarmi, a quel punto, era il minimo.

“Quindi non ha nulla a che fare con la tua cotta colossale per Steve Rogers?”

Non appena quelle parole erano venute fuori avevo avvertito lo sguardo di Bucky puntarsi su di me, sembrava quasi bruciasse dietro la mia nuca. Oh, Tim che il Signore ti avesse in gloria.

Mi sollevai in piedi cercando di scrollarmi di dosso quei due occhi azzurri prima di voltarmi in direzione di entrambi, ma guardando solo uno di loro – quello che, al momento, faceva meno paura.

“Ok, credo che si sia fatto davvero tardi e domani dovremmo tutti svegliarci presto e, giusto per la cronaca, tutti hanno una cotta per Steve anche il mio portinaio. Tu sei l’unico e il solo che fa il tifo per l’energumeno verde, Tim.”

Lo avevo detto sorridendo e se avessi potuto lo avrei spinto fuori dalla porta, ma – bontà sua – non ce ne fu bisogno. Qualche minuto più tardi – dopo i soliti saluti di rito – mi ritrovai spalle alla porta. Gli occhi puntati sulla sagoma di Bucky che non si era mosso di un solo millimetro, il che al momento non sapevo se fosse un buon segno oppure no.

“E’ per Steve?”

Lo aveva detto in un sussurro ma non così piano da non riuscire a sentirlo e, a dire il vero, non c’era bisogno che aggiungesse altro. Sapevo perfettamente cosa voleva sapere, ma questo non mi impedì di mordermi il labbro inferiore improvvisamente a disagio. Cosa gli avrei dovuto rispondere?

Era per Steve che lo avevo cercato? Sì, ma non solo. Ed era quel “non solo” a spaventarmi più di tutto il resto perché se lo avessi detto ad alta voce allora sarebbe stato tutto troppo reale. Deglutì a fatica mentre con un dito presi a raschiare via dalle unghie quel poco di smalto nero rimasto. 

“E’ per lui, per te e persino per me, perché quello che ti è successo non è giusto. Non è umano. È perché tu rappresenti tutto quello di cui io paura…”

Lo avevo tirato fuori anche se non esattamente come avrei voluto, ma c’era così tanto da dire che le parole a breve mi sarebbero scoppiate dentro. Lui non aveva detto nulla. Si era semplicemente alzato, né un cenno con la testa o uno sguardo. Nulla. Si era avviato in direzione di quella che adesso era la sua camera e io non avevo potuto fare altro che seguirlo a debita distanza.

“… non riesco a ricordare più il suono della sua risata, eppure mi piaceva così tanto sentir ridere mio padre. So cosa significa non riuscire a ricordare, a vedere tutto sbiadito. Se potessi darei via uno dei miei ricordi – sai, uno di quelli di cui farei a meno, ce ne sono parecchi – se questo significasse avere indietro uno dei tuoi. Lo farei, ma non posso…”

Non ero riuscita a guardarlo negli occhi mentre parlavo, ma sapevo che lui era ancora lì. Non mi aveva chiuso la porta in faccia e non sembrava neanche arrabbiato. Sinceramente non avevo la più pallida idea di cose stesse pensando in quel momento, ma andava bene così.

“Tieni con te i tuoi ricordi, tienili anche per me…”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con immenso ritardo mi ritrovo ad aggiornare questa storia. Spero che anche questo capitolo possa piacervi e, ovviamente, non temete a farmi sapere che cosa ne pensate. 
> 
> A presto  
> \- LadyBones.


	5. When you trained me

La notte appena trascorsa l’avevo passata nel mio letto, avvolta nelle coperte – al sicuro. Non mi ero intrufolata nell’altra camera. Semplicemente non mi era sembrato giusto, non quella volta.

Mi ero sentita improvvisamente prosciugata, come se tutto quello che avevo trattenuto fino a quel momento aveva finito per scivolare via. E mi ero sentita vuota, priva di protezioni. Lui non aveva fatto domande, non aveva neanche detto poi molto. Una sola frase, ed era bastata. Sembrava avere questa dannata capacità di riuscire a stipare un mare di emozioni in poche parole – lo invidiavo per questo. Io non ero mai stata così brava a tirare fuori quello che avevo dentro, figuriamoci farlo in una frase sola. Me ne sarebbero servite come minimo una decina.  
  
Forse, era per quello che avevo finito per ignorare la sveglia quando aveva preso a trillare. Non ero ben sicura di ciò che avrei dovuto dire o se fosse stato davvero necessario dire qualcosa. In realtà, sapevo che non sarebbe stato difficile restare in silenzio in presenza di Bucky. A essere sinceri, c’era qualcosa di incredibilmente rassicurante in quello. Il problema sarebbe stato doverlo guardare negli occhi.  
  
E se non mi fosse piaciuto quello che ci avrei visto dentro?  
  
Non che avrei potuto evitarlo per sempre, ma fino a quando non sarebbe stato inevitabile me ne sarei rimasta al riparo provando a non pensare a niente. Devo ammettere che non era stato poi così difficile seguire quella mia specie di obiettivo, avevo persino evitato accuratamente di pensare al mio stomaco che brontolava.  
  
Probabilmente aveva aiutato quella mezza barretta al cioccolato che nascondevo sotto il materasso giusto in caso di emergenza, ma a me piaceva pensare di aver un forte autocontrollo. Appunto, pensare, perché in realtà le cose erano un pochino diverse e, infatti, ne ebbi la conferma subito dopo.  
  
Ero ancora con la testa infilata sotto le coperte quando avevo iniziato a sentire dei rumori provenire dal salotto. Avevo cercato di capire di cosa si trattasse, ma il suono era attutito così avevo finito per riemergere dal mio bozzolo. Corrugai la fronte leggermente perplessa. Qualcuno sembrava stesse spostando dei mobili. Ora, a meno che mia nonna non avesse improvvisato una sorpresa ai danni della sottoscritta, non riuscivo proprio a pensare a chi altro avrebbe potuto fare tutto quel trambusto. Mi ritrovai a mordicchiarmi il labbro cercando di valutare i pro e i contro del mettere i piedi fuori dal letto. Pensandoci bene, era quasi mezzogiorno e non era davvero buona educazione lasciare un ospite da solo in casa propria. Sì, una sbirciatina per capire cosa stava succedendo poteva darla.  
  
Vorrei poter dire di essermi avviata in direzione del salotto con un’aria di incredibile indifferenza, ma sarebbe stato un po’ come mentire. Sarebbe più corretto dire che mi ci sono fiondata come un bambino di cinque anni si avventa sui regali il giorno di Natale – alla faccia del mio incredibile autocontrollo.  
  
Non appena arrivata a destinazione mi ritrovai di fronte a qualcosa a cui non ero davvero preparata: Bucky intento a spostare una delle poltrone in un angolo del salotto. Mi ritrovai a sollevare un sopracciglio cercando di trovare una spiegazione plausibile a tutto quello, ma a meno che non eravamo finiti in una puntata di Extreme Makeover: Home Edition a mia insaputa, non mi veniva proprio niente in mente.  
  
"Prega che mia nonna non venga a sapere di questo cambiamento di arredamento, altrimenti saremmo costretti entrambi a espatriare…"  
  
Il che sarebbe potuto anche suonare leggermente esagerato, ma mia nonna quando voleva sapeva essere molto più spaventosa di un esercito addestrato dall’Hydra. Credo che con il tempo la sua lieve tendenza al comando fosse peggiorata.  
  
"Ahm… sistemo quando avremo finito."  
  
Lo avevo sentito dire mentre finiva di spostare l’ultimo pezzo del salotto. Io, al contrario, non mi ero mossa di un millimetro, troppo occupata a cercare di capire cosa in realtà mi stesse cercando di dire. Insomma, uno non si prenderebbe tutto quel disturbo se volesse liberarsi di una presenza diventata troppo ingombrante e, sinceramente, non ho la minima idea del perché la mia mente continui a dipingere scenari fin troppo macabri. Forse avrei dovuto darci un taglio con tutte quelle puntate di Dexter, per il bene della mia salute mentale.  
  
"Avremo?" gli avevo fatto eco osservandolo incuriosita.  
  
Lui non si era scomposto più di tanto, si era posizionato al centro della sala facendomi cenno di raggiungerlo. E lo avevo fatto, non prima di aver tirato un lungo sospiro – mi ero posizionata a qualche passo da lui.  
  
"Mi è parso di capire che vuoi imparare a combattere, beh… credo di essere in grado di insegnarti qualcosa."  
  
Probabilmente avrei dovuto rivedere le mie espressioni facciali perché – ne sono certa – in quel momento dovevo sembrare una perfetta idiota: occhi sgranati e mascella quasi del tutto spalancata. Di certo non la solita reazione che ci si aspetterebbe da una ragazza a modo, ma – al Diavolo – aspettavo quel momento da una vita intera.  
  
"Davvero? Insomma… sì, cioè… voglio dire… oh mio Dio, grazie!"  
  
Avevo preso a balbettare come una dodicenne alla sua prima cotta e – cosa peggiore – avevo finito per lasciarmi prendere un po’ troppo dall’emozione. Peccato che quando me ne sono resa conto ormai avevo praticamente già abbracciato Bucky. Non so per quale motivo lo avevo fatto, in fondo, non ero certo una di quelle persone che erano così dannatamente fissate con gli abbracci. A essere onesta cercavo sempre di evitare il troppo contatto umano, ma certe volte finivo per cascarci anche io. Lo avevo sentito irrigidirsi al mio contatto troppo invasivo – chissà quand’era stata l’ultima volta che qualcuno lo aveva abbracciato. Mi allontanai un attimo dopo, improvvisamente in colpa per quell’ondata di entusiasmo che mi aveva travolta.  
  
Sapevo di aver fatto il passo più lungo della gamba, così, sperai semplicemente che quel piccolo intoppo non avesse finito con il rovinare tutto. Non che la cosa mi avrebbe sorpreso più di tanto. Dopotutto, quella non era la prima e di certo non sarebbe stata l’ultima volta in cui finivo per sciupare qualcosa.  
  
"Scusa, mi spiace… se vuoi possiamo iniziare."  
  
Lo avevo sussurrato – lievemente in colpa – mentre nervosamente mi sistemavo una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio, aspettando il momento in cui lui avrebbe girato i tacchi e si sarebbe allontanato e, invece, rimase lì.  
  
Sembrava proprio che, in tutto quel tempo, non mi fossi affatto sbagliata. Erano le persone danneggiate – anime in frantumi – con più nulla da perdere che avevano quell’innata capacità di sorprenderti, anche quando pensavi che ormai fossero completamente perdute. No, loro erano lì in attesa – un po’ come lo era Bucky. In attesa che qualcuno allungasse loro una speranza.  
  
Fu così che quel giorno iniziai a imparare a difendermi, ma capì anche che dietro ogni storia di fantasmi c’era una persona in carne e ossa – reale. E quella persona – fatta di silenzi e ricordi perduti – stava iniziando a piacermi più di quanto avessi mai potuto immaginare.  
   
 

***

  
   
Da che abbia memoria, non ero mai stata una grandissima fan dell’esercizio fisico. Odiavo con tutto il mio cuore le palestre, ma adoravo più di quanto fosse necessario i dolci. Sarei potuta andare avanti a muffin e acqua se avessi potuto. A dire il vero una volta mi ero persino lanciata nel seguire una dieta fatta di soli gelati. Non aveva funzionato un granché certo, ma era stato davvero divertente.  
  
A mio favore c’è da dire che avevo dato più di una possibilità alla palestra, dico sul serio. L’ultima tessera di abbonamento era ancora nel mio cassetto… pressoché intatta. Insomma, ci avevo provato. Sembrava, però, che la nostra relazione non fosse proprio destinata a decollare. Certo, non mi ero mai sentita troppo in colpa per non averci messo più impegno… beh, per lo meno, non fino ad ora.  
  
Mi ero allenata per tutto il santo giorno e, adesso, non riuscivo più a muovere un muscolo. Avevo finito per stendermi sul pavimento avvertendo ogni nervo del mio corpo implorare pietà. Dio, se solo avessi saputo che essere addestrata avrebbe richiesto tutta quella energia probabilmente me ne sarei rimasta a letto.  
  
"Credi che potremmo riprendere domani? Perché sono abbastanza certa che il mio corpo sia appena entrato in sciopero…"  
  
E con quello avevo esaurito l’ultimo briciolo di fiato che avevo in corpo. Un braccio a coprirmi gli occhi, mentre cercavo di riportare il mio respiro alla normalità. Sembrava che avessi appena scalato una montagna e Bucky, invece, non sembrava minimamente stanco. D’accordo, lui era in pratica un super soldato, ma poteva quanto meno fingere per il bene della mia autostima.  
  
"Non avrei mai immaginato che allenarsi richiedesse tutto questo sforzo… voi fate sembrare tutto così dannatamente facile."  
  
"Diventerà più facile, ma sei stata… sei stata brava."  
  
Lo avevo sentito pronunciare quella frase e non ero riuscita a trattenermi dal sollevare il mio braccio e puntare i gli occhi nella sua direzione. Si era seduto – spalle poggiate al muro, una gamba sotto di sé e l’altra piegata per fare da appoggio al suo braccio – e non me ne ero neanche resa conto di quando fosse successo tanto era stato silenzioso.  
  
"Ti hanno mai detto che sei un pessimo bugiardo?"  
  
"Ti hanno mai detto che tendi a sottovalutarti?"  
  
Sollevai un po’ di più la testa per guardarlo meglio, ma la sua domanda mi aveva preso alla sprovvista. Ciò nonostante non ero riuscita a trattenere un mezzo sorriso. Dunque anche il Soldato d’Inverno si era reso conto di che caso disperato fossi. Bene, per lo meno non si sarebbe sentito solo.  
  
"Ti concedo questo round solo perché sono troppo stanca per ribattere…"  
  
Tornai a stendermi, sapendo che non sarei riuscita a vedere perfettamente la sua espressione. Poteva anche non saper mentire, ma – Diavolo – se era furbo. Si era sistemato in modo che fosse avvolto leggermente dall’ombra, cosicché mi sarebbe stato ancora più complicato leggere il suo volto.  
  
"Perché volevi imparare a combattere?"  
  
C’erano un’infinita di risposte a quella domanda, ma non tirai fuori nessuna di esse. Avevo deciso di cogliere l’opportunità che mi era stata data, e approfittare del fatto che in quel momento sembrasse intenzionato a rispondere. E, così, mi ritrovai a giocare sporco anche io, perché non era l’unico ad avare qualche asso nella manica. Poteva restarsene lì – al sicuro nell’ombra – quanto voleva, ma ciò non significava che non ci avrei affatto provato.  
  
"Era davvero questo che volevi chiedermi?"  
  
Con la coda dell’occhio, lo avevo visto inclinare la testa da un lato. Non riuscivo a vedere perfettamente il suo volto, ma sapevo che in quel momento stava soppesando la domanda che gli era appena stata fatta e un moto di soddisfazione aveva finito per invadermi il corpo. Riuscì a trattenere a stento un sorriso, mentre lui continuava a restare in silenzio. Il che non significava necessariamente che non volesse rispondere, ma semplicemente aveva questo insano bisogno di avere il controllo della situazione.  
  
E lo capivo.  
  
Capivo davvero, perché fino a quel momento non gli era stato concesse neanche di avere il controllo sul proprio corpo, men che meno sulla sua mente o le sue scelte. Avevo finito, così, per aspettare quello che mi era parso un sacco di tempo prima di sentirlo finalmente parlare di nuovo.  
  
"Il ponte… è una delle poche cose che ricordo anche se non perfettamente, ma tu eri lì."  
  
Quello non era decisamente ciò che mi aspettavo. In realtà, non saprei dire cosa mi aspettassi, ma sicuramente non quello. Aveva detto di non ricordarsi di me o per lo meno era ciò che mi aveva fatto capire e, invece, no. Sapeva che ero anche io lì sul ponte quel giorno. Avrei voluto tempestarlo di mille domande e, invece, me ne restai in silenzio – occhi puntati verso il soffitto – lasciandogli il tempo di continuare.  
  
"E’ tutto un po’ sbiadito. Ricordo Steve e lui che pronunciava quello che, a quanto pare, sembra essere il mio nome – io però in quel momento non sapevo di che diavolo stesse parlando. Prima… prima, però, c’eri tu. Non so perché mi ricordi di te…"  
  
D’accordo, quello non era la frase più felice che mi era stata rivolta. Mi sarei consolata però con il fatto che non era neanche la peggiore, quanto meno la mia autostima non ne avrebbe risentito.  
  
"E’ che… eri sulla mia linea di tiro, so per certo che ti avrei… ma tu ti sei spostata. Un passo di lato, e mi hai lasciato passare."Lo aveva pronunciato piano e, nonostante non riuscissi a vederli chiaramente, i suoi occhi sembravano volermi trapassare da una parte all’altra.  
  
"Non hai premuto il grilletto."  
  
"Lo avrei fatto…"  
  
"Lo so."  
  
Mi sollevai su a sedere – gambe incrociate sotto di me, un lieve sorriso sulle labbra e gli occhi puntati in direzione della sua sagoma. Non aveva formulato una vera e propria domanda, ma sapevo cosa voleva sapere e io, per una volta, sapevo esattamente cosa rispondere.  
  
"Ti ho lasciato passare perché sapevo che non mi avresti toccato…"  
  
"Come facevi a essere certa che sarebbe andata così?"  
  
"Non lo ero, non al cento percento per lo meno. Sapevo, però, che non eri lì per me. Non era me che volevi, o Sam, o Natasha. Lei è stata colpita perché aveva provato a fermarti. Ti ho lasciato passare perché sapevo di non essere la tua missione e, lo so, è stato vigliacco da parte mia fare un passo di lato ma…"  
  
Ripensandoci, continuavo a sentirmi un po’ in colpa. In una frazione di secondo mi ero ritrovata nel mezzo tra lui e Steve. Sapevo che, se avessi voluto diventare un buon agente dello SHIELD, avrei dovuto restare lì dov’ero e provare a fare qualcosa. Cercare di aiutare Steve – non che avesse realmente bisogno del mio aiuto – ma questo non importava davvero alla fine dei conti. Non per me, quanto meno.  
  
"Sono contento che tu l’abbia fatto."  
  
E, ancora una volta , aveva finto per cogliermi alla sprovvista. Questo perché sapevo che, in quel momento, non era felice del fatto che lo avessi aiutato a raggiungere il suo obiettivo, ma perché spostandomi gli avevo impedito di premere il grilletto. Involontariamente mi ero ritrovata a sorridere, riuscendo a dimenticare tutto il resto almeno per un attimo. Persino il senso di colpa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sempre con immenso ritardo mi ritrovo ad aggiornare questa storia, purtroppo la mia lentezza non fa che peggiorare. Spero che anche questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto. Non esitate a farmi sapere che cosa ne pensate.
> 
> A presto,  
> \- LadyBones.

**Author's Note:**

> Ho adorato scrivere questa storia così ho deciso di condividerla anche qui con voi. Ci ho praticamente messo il cuore scrivendola quindi spero che possa piacervi. 
> 
> A presto. :)


End file.
